Ultimate Attacks
This page is for the best of the best attacks. In order to have one, you must already have 3 signature attacks. Once you have bought them, you automatically earn one. The 2nd one is earned when you have 5 signature attacks and spend 500 straight hours in training. You learn the 3rd one once you have reached level 30, and have won a fight with a real DB character. Also, you can earn another ultimate attack with a player partnership. If 2 players agree, they can join together and make a team ultimate attack. If you are both fighting together, or if 1 of them is fighting and the other is watching or supporting, you can call them and use the attack. There are some downsides, they use '10,000,000 '''power to use, and they cost 1,000 health to use. Pick carefully what it is going to be, because once you learn it, you can't undo it. These attacks can be real or fan fiction, so make your pick! Gianors Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Grand Super Buster The Ultimate Grand Super Buster is a tecnique so powerful and massive, that it could destroy the whole North Quadrant when used. The Ultimate Grand Super Buster (UGSB for short) it charged very similar to the spirit bomb, except the energy is of himself, this energy is either evil or good, it depends on his mood. Good energy is not the strongest, but is sure is the fastest. When using this form of the tecnique, he can add as much speed as he wants, but this same amount of speed is also retracted from his damage. And vice versa with evil energy, he can add as much damage as he wants, but the same amount is subtracted from his speed. Ultimate Trevauntee's Ultimate Attacks Future Kamehameha The Future Kamehameha is more of a ALMIGHTY ATTACK of this time. This version of the Kamehameha was not suppose to show up untill ''56 BILLION YEARS IN THE FUTURE!!! Ultimate is the third person to master it's great power. The first was his ancestor, Darion. The second was the Darion's twin sister, Kanesha. This kamehameha far supasses the True Universal Kamehameha by light-years. Just like the universal Kamehameha, ultimate can gather energy to make it stronger. Even without the extra energy, ultimate can destroy the entire north, south, east, and west quadrants only using 25% of this attacks max power. Ultimate is afraid to use it at 100% because in one of his dreams, he saw pieces of the future, and saw EVERYTHING FALL APART AROUND HIM, every planet, every solor system, galaxy, universe, even in a mutiverse, there would be nothing left. Natch's Ultimate Attacks Maximum Blast This attack is considered one of the most devastating and most powerful attacks in history. Gathering all energy inside his body, Natch unleashes a blast so strong from his hands, it is beloved to be able to destroy galaxies with ease. The Maximum Blast is a bluish light blast that can either be similar to a Kamehameha wave in appearance or can have huge rings around it, depending on what percent power he puts into it. This attack can easily evicerate a opponent at only 15% power. Sakemi's Ultimate Attacks Spirit Cannon (Sakemi) This attack gathers energy from all over the universe, negative and good, sakemi then charges it into a ball and can fire it at such force it can cover galaxies into stellar dust, This attack does on hit stun for 2 turns, It is fired like a special beam cannon but it's stronger and takes one turn, if charged for one turn, damage of it is doubled, but so is the amount of PL cost, If it's aimed at evil, he tends to change the negative energy into good energy, it will have a 2x effect on evil creatures that way (E.g: Darkfire, Demons, Etc..) the beam changes color every millisecond and does on hit explode outwards, If focused on one entity it will cause major damage if not killing the target. Tenchi's Ultimate Attacks Explosive Kamehameha This move is a condensed form of the Kamehameha in the form of an explosion kind of like an explosive wave. It takes all the energy form a Super Kamehameha and condenses it into you body restoring you power(if you are drained) and then some then after about 10 minutes of this the energy over loads your maximum Ki power and begins to swell up. The power then creates a tornado,vortexes and hurricanes of pure energy all around the battle field that are able to slice through nearly anything.Then after about 4 turns of that the energy can actually go through Shadow matter increasing its power and can even become interdimensional. Until it gets so over loaded the power it's self over powers that of the nearest star,the energy explodes devastating the planet it is on. The explosion is very, very large and can last up to 2 turns until the power is fully used and the user runs out of his own energy.This explosion could be seen on earth to where Jupiter is. Reppes' Ultimate Attacks Raging Soul This a very advanced transformation that Reppes had learned from his Clan. To transform into it, Reppes must start charging Ki and creating a red aura, and start powering up until a red/orange-tinted demon comes out of him in his shadow, better known as the incomplete Raging Soul. His aura turns golden, and the Raging Soul demon changes its shape to a golden skeleton, but much more powerful. It is said to increase Reppes' power tenfold. Though, there are very harsh after effects, as well as shorting his lifespan, and permanently weaken his base strength, so it's dangerous to use this form for a long time; his Clan has forbidden it from use unless it is to protect someone, and if the user is done using it, he must power down immediately to base form, to prevent losing control. :Attributes: *Speed is increased by 50%; **Speed is increased by 100% at half health; **Speed is increased by 150% at 20% health. *Damage is increased by 30%; **Damage is increased by 75% at half health; **Damage is increased by 130% at 20% health. *Can do 1.5 the amount of attacks per turn (30 hits); **Can do 2 times the amount of attacks per turn if at half health (40 hits); **Can do 2.5 times the amount of attacks per turn if at 20% health (50 hits). :Side effects: *Takes 1,000,000,000 PL per turn; *Can last for 3 turns at max; *Once the form is depleted, the user is stunned and can't attack for 5 turns, only defend. **After depleting, the user drops to 1 HP. **After depleting, Reppes will permanently lose 3 Damage point and 2 Speed point. *Can only be used once per battle. Pure Soul (Not unlocked yet) To make sure of the stability of Raging Soul, Reppes developed a new transformation; a calm version of Raging Soul, which can increase someone's strength in an equivalent to Raging Soul. Reppes can gather natural energy from the atmosphere of the planet/place he is in, similar to Spirit Bomb; that is the source of his power. It can last for as long as Reppes wants, unless the source of natural energy in the atmosphere is drained dry. :Attributes: *Speed is increased by 40; *Damage is increased by 50; *Can do twice the amount of attacks per turn (40 hits). *Can use all of Reppes' occular powers up until the Eyes of Pain. Category:Signature Attacks